fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Retnue Throwdown
Retnue Throwdown is a cold-hearted assassin with a sharp tongue and an even sharper blade. The details of his childhood are mostly shrouded in mystery, other than the fact that he is the fraternal twin of Davin Downtown, whom he seems to hate with a passion at almost all times. Other than that, the only thing truly known about him is his incredible proficiency in the art of murder, which has made him quite the infamous bounty hunter. Retnue has a constant scan on nearby, valuable bounties, and is almost guaranteed to be tracking them down. If desired, he can show some levels of genuine emotion, but it's difficult to tell when this is the case and when he's simply faking it to get closer to eliminating a target. In fact, some of his only clearly real traits is his smugness and snarky attitude, often paired with a stylish yet graceful way of executing his movements. He is very confident in himself and his abilities and is not afraid to show it. Powers As an assassin, Retnue has perfected his toolset to be the most effective it can be for killing. His main weapon is his Spool Smasher: a large hammer with a spool of string at its base that he can effortless attach to desired targets. On the opposite end of the weapon's handle is his classic beam sword: The Icicle Crash. Other than just slashing through victims with chilling precision, The Icicle Crash can also launch small, ice based projectiles a fair distance away and/or freeze things on contact. When basic weapon-play isn't enough, Retnue has a myriad of utility based abilities to assist him. With his Epithet, "Glaciate", he has a natural control over ice and freezing. With a simple touch of his hand, Retnue can freeze just about anything, including his thermally conductive string from his Spool Smasher. Seeing as how the string can be attached to whatever Retnue chooses, this creates a constant opportunity for chain flash freezing. He can also create ice copies of himself to use as either shields, platforms, or projectiles, and freeze the ground under him in order to execute fanciful, figure-skating maneuvers that highly increase Retnue's mobility. Since participating in DBA, Retnue's powerset has increased over time. His Crystal Copies are now able to take actions upon creation and his dual techs have gained increased potency. Plus, he has gained new abilities in the form of "Chilling Chains" and "Glacial Skate", which allow him to produce ice chains as an anytime action and create ice platforms that can be sent sliding across the battlefield respectively. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 32 In Retnue's debut appearance, he was paired alongside Davin and several other DBA contestants before a group of Valerias approached them and told of a mysterious laboratory they wished to investigate. Retnue was hesitant to go at first, but the allure of potential bounties and not stuck with Davin in waiting room eventually swayed his decision. Upon reaching Phoenix Laboratories itself, Retnue almost immediately grouped up with Davin and Rave as an assassin trio. He was particular quick and effective at retrieving the card keys requested by CircuiTree, notably freezing an entire lake of junk residue that would have proven perilous to traverse otherwise. Of course, he gloated about his superiority over Davin after doing this before promptly embarrassing himself by figure skating when he thought nobody else was watching. In the fight against CircuiTree, he once again proved to be incredibly capable. Not only was he a strong force throughout the fight itself, constantly implementing imaginative ways to use his powerset, but he also managed to finesse the combat with style. Specifically, when faced with a clone of Davin made by CircuiTree, he finally let out his pent up frustration through a Natural 20, piercing the clone an uncountable amount of times with The Icicle Crash before launching him into the air. From there, he created a crystal copy with its beam sword pointed upwards, while Retnue himself jumped up the clone and slammed him back downwards with his own sword. This created a devastating pincer attack that dealt enough damage to mercilessly end the clone. The rest of the trek through the laboratory had Retnue investigating all he could and repeatedly getting annoyed at Davin's insistence to read every single note that was found aloud in an incredibly irritating voice. Once they reached Delila's room, he feigned being passive for a bit while trying to gleam as much information as possible out of her. However, after confirming Delila's massive bounty, he devised a plan with Davin and Rave to incapacitate her in one clean sweep. This plan did not end up working as intended, and the more standard fight against Delila saw Retnue having his Epithet stolen away, which angered him greatly. He used his string to attach Delila to a nearby sewing machine, mangling her hand, and used his newly gained Epithet to hassle her as much as humanly possible. While he was utterly overpowered by Delila once she activated her Overclass, he insisted to stay in the fight. This led to him stating his most iconic line once Mercy Duncan managed to miraculously bullshit the fight and win against someone with ultimate, divine powers: "Welcome to DBA, where Gods can be beaten by technicality". Retnue did not get much, if any money from completing this mission. - Episode 45 Retnue appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Googol by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. Specifically, he appeared as a "summer variant", equipped with an ice cream cone and annoyance. At one point, he offered this aforementioned ice cream cone to Ruthless Rhythm to heal her, and then continued being his usual arrogant self while flash freezing things until he was eventually defeated, causing him to evaporate into gacha dust. - Episode 50 Retnue appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by Venus Vanderbelt and her Natural 20 flaming gauntlet punch. Before disappearing, he asked Rave for her thoughts, to which she replied with: "heheheheheheheheh". - Episode 51 Very similar to his first appearance, Retnue's second true appearance within DBA was marked by Valeria once again coming to him, Rave, and various other DBA Contestants with a job for them to do. Of course, Retnue was wary to not trust Valeria so easily once again, but this particular Valeria was a sincere one attempting to break a large amount of others out of Time Police facility. Despite not really understanding what all of the time nonsense was about, Retnue accepted the prison break job after being being partially paid up front. Upon reaching The Valeria Complex, the party's first objective was to disable the Epithet Dampening Device the building had in place to keep the Valerias in check. Thus, Retnue went straight to work by employing stealth to make his way around the various guards and spotlights present. Due to varying priorities among the party, Retnue ended up being paired with Valeria, Jane Rose, and Sen'ler for the beginning part of the mission. The three eventually came up with the plan to take down two officers, steal their uniforms, and pretend to be new recruits that had captured a glitchling (Sen'ler) attempting to break into the facility. This ruse allowed Retnue to very easily get to the spotlight system and disable it before reconvening with Aurum Vincula, a fellow party member. Retnue and Aurum very quickly formed a respect/appreciation for each other, with the two of them both being professional assassins and some of the only ones among the party taking things both seriously and with tact. This newfound coordination, along with the continuation of the "new recruit act" from earlier, allowed the duo to scour the rest of the starting area and retrieve the keys needed to proceed. The next room was that of both the Epithet Dampening Machine and the facility's general security system, making it and its overseer, a man going by the codename Hearer, the party's priority to deal with. Retnue mostly provided support during the encounter, flinging barrels up to smash Hearer by use of his string and eventually using the room's strange properties to activate his own version of Rave's teleport, instantly zooming to Hearer and freezing him. This gave the party the opportunity needed to both deal with Hearer and destroy the machinery within the room. This technically completed the party's original mission, but they desired to move to the next area to ensure that the Valerias would be able to escape. Upon doing this, however, they encountered Chloe Vatysta, warden of The Valeria Complex, who was intent on capturing the group that caused the ensuing revolt. The situation looked potentially dire, but Retnue was able to think up a plan fast by teaming up with both Jane and remaining party member Tristan Sylvester. Retnue dashed up to Chloe while leaving a trail of ice around him, giving Tristan the chance to push his hot dog cart across it to build up speed, while Jane used her Epithet to cause the prison toilets to overflow and create a tidal wave of water to push the party through the hallway. This allowed Retnue and Rave to then split off from the rest of the party, forcing Chloe to have to make a choice on who to follow, leading to a series of maneuvers that ended in the party evading her pursuit. From here, the party was put face to face with The Valeria Complex Elite Squadron: a group of six officers that were brought from various time periods to specifically counter each member of the party. Retnue's counterpart was a man named Pyros, a flamethrower wielding officer with an intense vendetta against the assassin for reasons Retnue didn't care to think about. Instead, he and Aurum decided to swap rivals for the fight, leading to Retnue specifically targeting Prince. However, Retnue was unable to get much done before H.A.T.E.R. sent him to The Slamzone: pinned Retnue against a wall while in "time-out". This enabled Pyros to get some free damage on Retnue, especially considering his suit's countermeasures for Retnue's techniques, but Aurum was able to assist by using his Epithet to send Retnue into the future in which he was free from The Slamzone. From here, Retnue's stamina was wearing thin, but he managed to utilize his last bit of energy to get his revenge on H.A.T.E.R., defeating him and sending him flying into Prince. Once the fight was over, Aurum had decided that he had had enough of this shitshow, and the two assassins gave each other their regards as he departed. Valeria insisted that the remaining members of the party continue to help her defeat Chloe, prompting Retnue to ask for a raise in his payment. After a bit more exploring, the party encountered a vault that contained a man lost to time: The Infinity Vendor. This "man" was a very clear threat, prompting Retnue and the rest of the party to prepare for the worst against him and his bevy of "1995 Vending Machines". Retnue was having a bit of trouble getting things started, but once Tristan used his Epithet in order to grant everyone an early use of their Outclass (or an Outclass like ability), luck turned for the better. Retnue decided that the only way to defeat 1995 was with 1912, and used his new Pseudo-Outclass: "The Killer of 1912", in reference to the iceberg that sunk The Titanic in that year. This ability allowed Retnue to summon a huge glacier that slid across the battlefield, dragging Infinity Vendor and all other vending machines in the area into a wall, crushing them and leaving Infinity Vendor open. From here, Retnue continued fighting until joining the party in a grand final combo in which he summoned a cavalry of Crystal Copies to perform an intense series of slashes on Infinity Vendor. Upon the vendor's defeat, he imploded, sucking him and all 1995 Vending Machines back to the actual year of 1995, and Retnue managed to get a critical success when flash freezing the portal shut. This ensured that Infinity Vendor would never be able to return. Retnue then requested he be payed at least $1995 to compensate for all the extra work he was doing. All that was left was the encounter against Chloe herself, where Retnue began having flashbacks to his scuffle with Delila due to a common thread of syringe weaponry. He performed a technique with a Crystal Copy that sent one of the party's hot dog carts flying towards her, and after she effortless dodged, Retnue began to catch on to how her powers were directly connected to her cassette player. With this knowledge, Sen'ler removed said cassette player from Chloe's person and eventually forced a glitch upon her that forced her to become an "item within Jane's Inventory". This glitch proved to be the end of her, as the party cooked her up in Jane's frying pan and Retnue provided a little bit of ice to cool the dish down. Naturally, this humiliated Chloe, but after Retnue was told by Valeria to not kill her, he instead helped fix up her wounds a bit. Since this was just a job and Retnue had finished it, he had no reason to hurt the warden any further. From here, he inquired a bit on how The Time Police and their systems work before being sent back to his own time, where he received his payment and decided to take a small vacation using the newly acquired funds. - Episode 54 Retnue was one of the many characters who had an alternate version of themselves created by Spekinor's Outclass. However, he was quickly thrown into the void by Kyran Cigswan. Trivia * Retnue was created by DigletFeet in a Zecret Zanza. Specifically, he was part of a "Fusion Character" Zecret Zanza, where each created character was to be a fusion of three, pre-selected characters from other works of fiction. Therefore, Retnue is a fusion of Henry Cooldown from the No More Heroes Series, Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat Series, and Jolyne Kujo from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series. * Retnue has implied that he has a wife, but she has never been seen in DBA. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters